


I Want a Pram

by cinder1013



Series: I Want a Pram and Stuff [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby Shower, I don't have to get married if I don't want to, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is finally ready to tell Tony about his pregnancy, but he has an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want a Pram

"You're what?" Tony asked, trying to appear nonchalant, even as his coffee mug slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor. 

“I fear his hearing broke,” Loki drawled, sitting back and crossing his arms. 

“Friend Stark,” Thor boomed, leaning forward and resting a concerned hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You have impregnated my brother and it is time to do the right thing.” 

“Do the right thing?” Loki asked. “Do the right thing? I have 6 other children and I didn’t marry any of those mothers or fathers. You cannot possibly mean -” 

“Lady Jane has been educating me about this world. It is customary to have 2 parents in each family.” 

“And you intend to marry her?” 

“We have been discussing such a possibility.” 

“And you’re going to tell her about Sif when? Or tell Sif about her?” 

“I’ll do it!” Tony announced, standing up and slapping the table. 

Loki’s jaw dropped. 

“I am so pleased!” 

“I’m not!” Loki protested. “I am not marrying anyone. I am only here because I want a baby shower. I want a registry and a pram and stuff.” 

“And I want visitation rights,” Tony told him with a shake of his head. 

“There is every likelihood that our child will be a monster. Not a terrible two-year-old running around. A monster with fangs whose destiny it is to eat the world,” Loki hissed at him. 

“Ah, that’s my boy. Unless it’s a girl, then that’s my girl. I expect any of my progeny to be destructive little fuckers.” Tony grinned. 

“You seem to be a good match,” Thor commented. 

“Shush.” Loki leaned forward, gesturing for Tony to come back down to his level. He would rise from his seat when it pleased him to do so and not sooner. “I don’t wish for a husband.” 

“Me neither.” Tony sighed, looking around. “I wouldn’t mind if you moved in.” 

“Oh.” 

“And I’ll totally throw you a baby shower, but my kid is not getting anything but the best. The stupidly expensive stuff.” 

Loki nodded eagerly. “And all eco and BPA free. Absolutely nothing made in China.” 

“Of course not. Those guys are fuckers.” Tony nodded. “You want a - oh, I guess not. You want a glass of healthy juice or something.” 

Loki laughed. “I think we will get along fine, and yes, I will have some strawberry juice.” 

“Strawberry?” 

“I like strawberry.” Loki lifted a brow. “Not with kiwi or banana. Just strawberry.” 

“Comin’ up.” 

Keeping up with Loki's mood shifts and cravings would prove to be a challenge even for Tony Stark - and Tony always did love a challenge.


End file.
